I'm Here
by BlueSilverPandas
Summary: Whether or not he ever loves her back, Toph will always be there for Sokka. TophxSokka oneshot, originally written for the Tokka Fans United Pic N' Fic over on DeviantArt.


Ok now here's a little something I wrote last year for Tokka Fans United over on DeviantArt. They were holding a Pic N' Fic, where you had to write a story to go with a picture, or vice versa. I haven't looked at or thought about this for quite a while now, but I thought you guys and girls over here might want to take a look at it. So here it is, hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Toph, Sokka, or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own this oneshot and it's plot.

* * *

><p>Never had there been such a cold, frozen day in the North Pole. Even when Sokka had visited the place three years ago, it was never as bleak and dreary as it was today. For the past week there had been nothing but clouds and snowfall, with not even a hint of sunshine to break the endless cycle.<p>

It was just as well, though, because Sokka wasn't in a particularly sunny mood as it was. Far from it, actually. But his gloomy demeanor had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. It had to do with the time of year.

He was all ready. The nineteen-year-old had bundled himself up in his heaviest coat and thickest boots in order to brave the elements, and donned a pair of gloves in order to keep his fingers from getting frostbitten. His dark brown hair was in its usual warrior's wolftail, kept away from his tanned face. The Water Tribe native had even tracked down some Earth Kingdom traders and managed to get a small bouquet of flowers. They weren't fancy by any means, but they were the lightest, softest blue imaginable and perfect for the occasion.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, the warrior began his walk and within a few minutes, arrived at his destination. The Spirit Oasis looked exactly as Sokka had remembered it from three years ago, but one thing was different. Just beyond the large white and blue arch, placed ever so delicately on top of a rock, was a small memorial consisting of two dark blue candles and a framed portrait of a white-haired teenage girl.

"Hello, Yue." Sokka stood in front of the carefully-drawn picture. "It's been three years now since you became the Moon Spirit, but I still miss you. I miss seeing your face, with its wonderful smile, and I miss just getting to be with you. I know you needed to do it to save your people, but..." his voice trailed off. "They weren't the only ones who needed you."

Tears filled Sokka's eyes as the memories came flooding back into him, the memories of holding her limp, lifeless body in his arms, of her heartbeat slowly fading away until there was nothing... He couldn't take it anymore. Falling to his knees, the once-strong warrior began to sob as the tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the grass below him.

_Oh Yue..._ he thought miserably. _Why? Why did you have to leave me?_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, elsewhere in the frozen wasteland, a certain young Earthbender was just as upset as the Water Tribe warrior was, but for an entirely different reason.<p>

_How, _she thought grumpily to herself. _Can two nations possibly be so different?_

Being of Earth Kingdom heritage, Toph Bei Fong was very much used to clear skies, mild weather, and a nice healthy coating of dirt. Where she was from, the temperature never dropped below zero and she never had to worry about getting frostbitten feet. Such was certainly not the case here, in the Northern Water Tribe. On her very first day in this new place, she had neglected to wear a pair of boots and her toes had gotten so frozen, they nearly fell off! Fortunately, Katara was able to cure them in no time, but thanks to that little incident, she now made sure that Toph had on a pair of boots 24/7.

_Stupid shoes. _thought Toph angrily as she stomped through the frozen wasteland. Not only was the sixteen-year-old girl unable to have any sense of her surroundings whatsoever, she couldn't Earthbend either! This place had successfully robbed her of everything she knew and loved in almost no time at all!

Well, _almost _everything...

Rolling her sightless eyes, Toph blew a strand of hair away from her face and sighed. It was useless to even dream that Sokka could love her the way she loved him. He had been so preoccupied lately with his duties as chief of the Southern Water Tribe that he no longer had time to be with Toph. Or anyone, for that matter.

_I guess that's why Suki broke up with him. _Toph figured.

The Earthbender's train of thought was interrupted suddenly when she heard a faint, mournful noise sounding in the distance. Not thinking about anything else, she began to run towards the source of the sound and discovered that it was someone crying. Toph was also surprised to discover that the place she found herself in now was no longer cold and snowy, but warm and inviting. But how could that be if she was still in the North Pole...?

Hesitantly, Toph reached down to untie her boots and felt soft grass beneath her now-bare feet. A smile slowly spread across her face when she sensed her new surroundings, but dropped a second later as she realized just who was the source of all that sorrow. Silent as the wind, she stepped towards the nearby arch, towards the tearful person, and placed a hand on their shaking shoulder.

"Sokka?" she whispered softly. "Are you-?"

Toph never got to finish asking if her crush was okay, for after what happened next, she was too surprised to say a word. From his kneeling position, Sokka turned and flung his arms around Toph's waist, continuing to weep softly into the front of her jacket. As he did so, Toph began to remember the stories Katara and Aang had told her of this place. She recalled the stories of Admiral Zhao, the Moon Spirit, and most importantly, of the girl called Yue.

Keeping this in mind, Toph was now fully aware of the reason for Sokka's tears, and the reason he had wanted to come out to the North Pole in the first place. Saying nothing, she slowly slipped her arms around Sokka and pulled him closer towards her, trying her best to erase every inch of his pain while dealing with the blush that was slowly spreading over her cheeks.

After a while, Sokka pulled back from their embrace, got to his feet, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Toph." he said. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

Toph glared in his direction and Sokka realized his mistake. "Oh, right..." he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

Toph sighed. Would he ever remember that she was _blind?_ But nonetheless, she answered him. "It's alright." she muttered. "You don't have to be sorry."

She felt Sokka looking at her questioningly. "Katara told me what today meant to you." Toph explained.

"Oh." Sokka looked away. "I see."

"Yeah." came Toph's response. She sighed softly. "I wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away." she murmured.

Sokka shook his head. "You don't have to say that." he replied. "Just having you here was enough for me."

Toph's heart sped up slightly, but she did her best to ignore it as Sokka went up past the arch and towards the nearby memorial.

"Yue," he said, taking the small bouquet flowers out of his coat pocket. "Wherever you are, I hope that you are with a friend as wonderful as the one I have with me right now." He placed the flowers in front of Yue's portrait, and then turned to give Toph a small but sad grin.

Feeling the tenderness in Sokka's smile was enough to give Toph the courage to envelop the warrior in a brief hug, accompanied by a punch to the arm.

"Don't go telling everybody how huggy I was getting with you, okay?" she growled through her teeth as she begrudgingly put her boots back on.

Sokka laughed softly. "My lips are sealed." he said. After Toph had finished retying her shoes, she could no longer sense where she was, so Sokka offered her his hand.

Taking the hand of the boy she loved, Toph allowed Sokka to lead her back to civilization. As she did so, she made a promise to herself.

_I'm here for you, Sokka._ she silently promised. _Whether or not you ever love me back, I will always be here for you._

FIN

* * *

><p>So that's it, just a little year old ficlet that's been in my computer for almost a year now :) I hope you liked the story. Reviews are much appreciated!<p>

Until next time,

~Pandas


End file.
